Oshibaru's Lost
by Ordile
Summary: Kagome loses her teddy-bear and Chikaru helps her find it. Sequel to 'Oshibaru's Hurt.' Kagome x Chikaru with slight Yaya x Tsubomi. Please Read and Review.


**Oshibaru's Lost**

Chikaru was lying in bed, enjoying her mangas, when a knock on the door caused her to put her book down and answer it.

When she opened the door, she saw Kagome standing tentatively on the doorway.

But what surprised her the most was- she was alone. Her usually furry teddy-bear she constantly cuddles up with were gone in her hands. Instead, her fingers were wistfully fidgeting on the hem of her Lulim skirt.

"Onee-sama..." she choked through her words, only making eye-contact on the floor.

"Kagome-chan? What it it? Where's your teddy-bear?" Chikaru asked with deep concern. She could tell there was something wrong just from the younger girl's voice. There was intensity in it, building up and preparing to burst out any moment.

"I-I don't want to bother you but..." Kagome muttered out, which told her that she had a hard time breathing.

The older girl squatted in front of her and grabbed Kagome's shoulders. Her eyes were still dropped on the floor, not wanting to look Chikaru in the eyes. "It's fine, Kagome-chan. Tell me what's wrong."

"Onee-sama!" She wailed and tackled Chikaru into a hug, taking refugee in the older girl's comfort. "I-I..."

Chikaru gave a warm smile to Kagome's sad face. She saw that her tears were already spilling out of her soft green-blue eyes and Chikaru wiped it off with a caress of her thumb.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. What's wrong?"

"I-I..." Kagome buried her face in Chikaru's chest as she choked again. "I lost Oshibaru..."

_'Lost Oshibaru?'_ Chikaru repeated in her thoughts. How could she lose such a thing? Especially one that she constantly goes out with? But this wasn't the time to muse about things. Instead she began to brainstorm.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan," she hugged the little girl and carried her to her bed.

"Thank you..."

"How did you lose it, anyways?" She asked while Kagome still hung unto her. She was a bit more calm now, but was still hiccuping.

"I-I don't know..."

"Okay...hmm...let's see."

Chikaru was planning what she should do. Maybe she could look around the areas. Or bring Remon and Kizuna along to the investigation. Maybe they could also start the Investigation Club again.

Kagome just stared at her. Her inquisitive eyes full of worry. "I'm sorry, Chikaru-onnesama. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll be just going." Kagome shifted in Chikaru's lap to get to the door, but the older-girl stopped her.

"Kagome-chan. It's fine." Chikaru gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll find Oshibaru..." She gently grabbed Kagome's hand with assurance. "...Together."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Thank you, Onee-sama."

"Now, can you remember where you left Oshibaru?"

Kagome paused a moment to think. "I think...I left him..."

"Yes?"

"In the classroom..." She shrank when she recalled. "...maybe he's been taken already..."

CHikaru smiled when she saw Kagome's dejection. "Now, now, Kagome-chan. It's always worth a try to look for wherever it may be."

Chikaru stood up, carrying little Kagome along.

"Let's look for it there, then." Chikaru said with gentle determination.

* * *

When they searched through the classrooms, Oshibaru was nowhere to find. They had checked every corners of the rooms, and yet Oshibaru was still missing. It was almost supper time so they headed to the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't him, Kagome-chan. Maybe someone took him. I'm sure one goodhearted soul will return it back to you. Since you seem to carry Oshibaru a lot." Chikaru said to ease up the gloominess in Kagome.

"Okay..." she halfheartedly said. Kagome stared at the floor while Chikaru dearly held her hand. The Kagome now was more melancholy than before. It seems as if looking at her is like staring at a dreary graveyard- devoid of life and energy.

"Let's eat dinner then. I'll sit with you, okay?"

Kagome nodded.

* * *

After they ate their supper, everyone was going back to their rooms.

"Kagome..." Chikaru said when she noticed Kagome's sadness growing more and more. "If you want, you could sleep with me tonight, since you don't have Oshibaru and all."

Kagome's mood lightened up a bit by the small smile on her face. "Thank you, Oneesama."

After the pair helped pack up Kagome's stuff, they went to Chikaru's room.

The lights in the corridor were off and they were glad they just made it back in time. They changed in their pajamas; Chikaru noticed that Kagome had bear-printed pajamas. And also couldn't notice the fact that Kagome has such a cute butt while she was donning that on.

Chikaru giggled. She already has Shion for herself, so imagining in amour with her amused her in a weird way. Besides she was too old for Kagome. Shion was the only thing Chikaru needs.

'_Cute, though..._'

She smiled while Kagome was taking off her Lulim shirt, giving her a view of the young girl's undeveloped breast.

She really is cute. But Chikaru knows she's not into little girls- at least what she thinks of right now.

"Onee-sama..." Kagome called, breaking Chikaru's trance.

"Oh? Are you ready to sleep? I'll turn off the lights then." She shifted on her bed to turn off the night lamp, but Kagome tugged the hem of her shirt.

"Onee-sama..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I- I think I remembered where I put Oshibaru now..."

Chikaru beamed a smile. "Really? You have? Where is it?"

"I think I left him in the woods. Or maybe in the kitchen, when we were helping the chefs cook something. I really want him now. If you could please help me?" She asked shyly while fidgeting with her fingers.

Chikaru was about to say that it was getting late or someone must have already took it, but she just couldn't refuse the puppy-dog eyes that Kagome was giving her. Her stature was the complete perfection of the definition of cute; refusing to her would be an act of sin.

"Oh-okay, Kagome-chan..." she said, sighing.

Kagome's woeful frame lightened up a bit. "Thank you..."

* * *

The hallways were dark and cold. Chikaru brought a flashlight with her, which helped them get through the corridors easily.

Kagome held tightly into Chikaru's hand while clinging very close to her. Chikaru could feel her tremor slightly, so she tried hard not to lose her into the dark.

"Kagome-chan, Do you know where we are?" She whispered while flashing the flashlight through the hallways uncertainly.

Kagome paused for a moment. "We turn right."

"Ah, okay."

As they followed their direction, something caught Chikaru's attention. In the corner of her eye, was another light emanating from the distance of the hallway. As it came closer and closer, it revealed an undistinctive silhouette, carrying a candle, in the shadows of the light.

Chikaru guessed that it was one of the sisters wandering about, checking if the students got to their beds yet. She knows she's in trouble now. If they had ever caught Chikaru, student council president, role-model of younger students, Queen of Lulim, breaking the rules- punishment is what she would meet.

"Kagome-chan..." she whispered, panic striking her. "I think someone's coming our way. Do you know where we could hide?" Chikaru looked back at the light. It was coming closer as slight fear took her. The younger girl's expression was rather placid as she calmly looked around the dark hallways. "Kagome-chan, please..."

"We could hide in here." Kagome pointed at a broom closet.

The space of the closet was very small, but had enough room to squeeze themselves inside it.

With relief, Chikaru closed the door before the sisters or nuns could catch up to them. She tried hard to squeeze herself in, but it worked out all fine.

"Onee-sama, your pushing me..." Kagome cringed.

It was true.

Although they had enough space to cramp themselves inside, they barely have enough of personal space. Since the length of the closet was also small, Chikaru had to dive her head- or rather sit in front of Kagome, making their bodies smash together. It was an awkward position, indeed. Chikaru's hands were wrapped around Kagome's waist (due to lack of space of where she would put it) and their pelvis were banging across each other. Chikaru tried very hard to stay calm and not hurt the fragile girl- but there was small uncertainty in her body that if she laid her back to the door for more space, the weight of them would break the door open.

"Onee-sama..." she winced again.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan..." she whispered, cringing as well. If only this closet wasn't so small, Kagome wouldn't have to suffer in this weird hell. It's bad enough that her Oshibaru is lost somewhere out there. Chikaru would definitely find it for her- no matter the circumstances. "Please hang on..."

Chikaru jerked her head to press her ear on the door. Outside, she heard voices. None of which that belongs to middle-aged nuns, but ones of familiar students Chikaru could recall of.

"See what you did now, Yaya-sempai!" An irritated voice hissed harshly. It was Tsubomi's. "If only you weren't doing such dirty things in the woods, we would have gotten our dinner!"

"Mmm...but you like" A voice smugly whispered. It was Yaya's.

Chikaru could just imagine Tsubomi blushing at the remark while she eagerly pressed her ear for more inconsequential arguments between them.

"But, hey, I found a teddy-bear! Looks nice too!" Yaya happily said.

"Teddy-bear?"

'_Teddy-bear?_' Chikaru arched a skeptical eyebrow.

If that teddy-bear is what she thinks it is, then that would mean...

Without thinking, Chikaru suddenly burst through the door, causing Kagome to swamp on her chest. 'YAYA!"

Tsubomi and Yaya's head quickly turned to them with her outburst.

They ogled at the scene.

"Chikaru-sama?" Tsubomi was bewildered. A night candle was on her hand, illuminating just how much of a shocked face she has.

Yaya's expression was perturbed and flabbergasted. "Is that you Chikaru-sama? Well, wow. I've always wondered why a hot girl like you didn't have a girlfriend before." She stared at Kagome with a look of 'oh-my-god-did-she-just-seriously-raped-that-little-girl-in-the-closet' face. "Until now. No wonder you hang out with little girls a lot. Are you really sure you want Shion-sama?"

Chikaru immediately shot her eyes to Kagome. "What? No this is the misunderstanding!"

Kagome, oblivious to the embarrassing scene in front of her, stood up and came up to Yaya. "Oshibaru..." she said to the teddy-bear in Yaya's hands. She grabbed it and hugged it close to her. "Thank you for finding him."

"Huh? Oh that was yours? Well no problem." Yaya said, smiling.

Chikaru stood up from her spot and smiled. The blush on her face was gone. "Well, it seems that Oshibaru was just lost in the woods." She said to Kagome.

Kagome smiled softly. "Thank you, Chikaru-oneesama."

"No problem." Chikaru said and then turned to face Yaya and Tsubomi. "Well, looks like this is done. Please get back in your rooms. It's getting really late."

"Ah, yes, Chikaru-sama," Tsubomi bowed.

"Well, good-bye." Chikaru waved and turned their opposite direction.

"Well, Kagome-chan. Let's get back to your room now." Chikaru said, patting her head.

Kagome shook her head to a 'no.'

"Wait. Oshibaru and I want to sleep with you again." The younger-girl rose one arm from the embrace of her teddy-bear and entwined her fingers to Chikaru's. "Please, Onee-sama..."

Chikaru smiled and squatted in front of the girl to give her a small kiss on the forehead. "Of course."

Behind them, Yaya was smirking widely.

"You see that Tsubomi?" Yaya said. "_That, _is how you ask hot, yuri, secks from me."

"Shut up."

With that everyone headed back to their dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! ~ :B And tell me what you think, okay? :] I'm still not used to composing comical scenes. D: Hit the REVIEW button, mmkay? ^_^  
**


End file.
